The Frozen Endergirl
by TheTurquoiseEndergirl
Summary: Crossover between Frozen (the recent movie) and Minecraft (obvs.) Hope you enjoy and I can't think of a good summary right now god dammit. T for things!
1. Prolouge

Hello guys and welcome to my new fanfic, The Frozen Endergirl. It's a crossover between Frozen (the film) and Minecraft (as usual.)

Hope you doods enjoy.

HALF TERM!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Elsa, Minecraft or Frozen._

* * *

Hello.

My name is Ashlynn, (AshlynnGameVerse :P) and I have a secret.

I am an Endergirl Hybrid.

I don't know how I became one, and I've asked my parents many times, but they never tell me.

I have a lot of trouble in my life, and I have no-one to speak to about my worries except my parents.

You may think school is ok and I'd have plenty of friends, but I don't. It's like I'm trapped in a world where people that I know are all around me, people that should help me. But they don't hear me screaming.

However, when I walked into school on the morning of 9th August, little did I know that my life was going to take a turn for the better...

* * *

PROLOUGE, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SHORTLY!

BAI!


	2. The New Girl

HELLO! I am back with another chapter of the frozen endergirl!

I have not much to say so,

STORY TIME :)

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning when Ashlynn walked into her classroom. She sat down at her desk. She had barely walked through the door when the insults started. She heard a cruel whisper of "loser!" as she got out her books. The insult cam from Justin, who was sitting with his friends. She heard a giggle come from his girlfriend, Miley (lol, soz if that has offended any of you, but I hate them with a passion.) Alyssa felt the usual surge of anger rise up in her throat.

Why couldn't they leave her alone for once?

Her teacher started to take the register, and when she had finished she pulled a girl to the front of the class. " Ok class," she said," today we are welcoming a new student to class 11D. Everybody meet Elsa." Elsa had been looking at her feet the whole time, but now she raised her head. She was wearing a dark green dress with blue ballet pumps, and her skin was as white as snow. Ashlynn noticed that she nervously clasped he long delicate hands together, as if she was afraid of something. Ashlynn looked around the room and caught the eye of Miley, who was sitting opposite her. Miley glared at Ashlynn and kicked her under the table.

Ashlynn felt nothing; she was used to it, it happened so often.

At break, Ashlynn was reading a book like she always did, when she heard someone sit down on the bench next to her. She looked up and saw that it was Elsa. "Hi," she mumbled.

I returned the greeting. "Hi" I mumbled. I returned to my book.

"So, what's it like here?" asked Elsa. I was shocked. No-one had ever said Hi to me and then carried on talking nicely.

"Ermmm..., well, um, it's good." I said nervously.

"Cool. She turned around. Suddenly, I saw a glint of gold in her hair. She must have seen me looking, because she said, "Oh, erm, that's nothing," She quickly took it out of her hair.

"No wait. That is something," I said. "Can I see it? Please."

"Ok," Elsa sighed. She uncurled her hand and I saw a golden tiara , with ice blue diamonds sparkling around the edge and a huge diamond the size of an egg in the middle.

"Wow," I breathed. "Is that real?"

"Yes!" said Elsa. Then her face suddenly turned pale and she whispered, "oh gosh, don't look now. It's that boy who called you a loser and his gang of friends."

We both looked down while he walked past. When we thought it was safe, Elsa looked up, then suddenly grabbed my arm. "Oh no. They're coming this way!"

I looked up and, indeed, Justin and his friends were coming this way. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Oh hi Elsa," Justin called out. "How are you today? are you ok?" he yelled. Miley, who was behind him, laughed hysterically, but Justin sushed her. He sat down on the bench, carelessly shoving me out the way and I hit my head on the fence behind it, which made everyone laugh even more. I saw Elsa wince and I smiled at her, acting like it was nothing, but it really did hurt.

I got off the bench and ran round the side of the fence, so I was hidden but still in earshot of the conversation. I heard Justin telling Miley and his friends to go away for a second while he spoke to Elsa. He spoke very quietly and I couldn't hear him. When I heard him get up and walk away, I rushed round from behind the fence and asked Elsa what had happened.

"He said he liked me more than Miley. I'm scared, what if Miley finds out? She'll kill me!" Elsa was almost crying.

"Don't worry about Miley and Justin," I said. "They're not important. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that amazing tiara? It must have cost you loads!" I asked.

Elsa didn't meet my gaze. " My family is quite rich, and so my grandmother got it for me for my 12th birthday," she said, staring at the floor. I smiled, not wanting to show what I was really thinking.

I was sure there was something behind this. Whatever it was, the crown meant an entirely different thing. Could it be that Elsa was trying to keep something about herself secret?

Tomorrow, I vowed to find out who Elsa truly was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and BAI!


	3. Trouble Arises

Hey guys, I am back! I'm glad that you enderpeeps are enjoying this!

STOREH TIME!

Also, I've been thinking, and I might include an OC somewhere in this... Somewhere...

* * *

The next day, I did as I said I would. When I walked in, there were the usual taunts and insults from various people. However, I didn't care. I was looking at Elsa. She was wearing almost the same thing as yesterday, but today she was wearing a pair of pale blue gloves. I noticed that she still looked nervous and worried, but she seemed a bit more... relaxed. She was probably just nervous about starting a new school yesterday, not knowing anybody, you know, normal worries that any normal person would get, I thought.

At break, I found myself sitting next to Elsa again. Before I knew it, we were chatting away as if we had been friends for ages, not just two days. But then I saw Justin walking across the playground, straight towards us.

I tapped Elsa and muttered, " quick, let's go before he gets to us." We walked quickly, but Justin was catching up with us. "It's no use," Elsa said, "he's going to catch up with us!" And he did.

"Elsa!" he yelled. He started to run and he caught up with us. "Elsa! Can I speak to you please?" He glared at me. "...Alone?"

We had no choice but to split up. Elsa went away with Justin, and I sat down on a bench and started to read.

When Elsa came back, I could see rom a distance that she was crying. I ran to her, and asked her what was the matter.

" It was terrible. He asked me if I liked him back, and when I said I didn't, well..." she started a fresh flood of tears.

I comforted her and said," don't worry about him."

But she replied, "But Ashlynn, it's not him I'm worrying about. It's Miley! Justin said he was going to tell her!"

I couldn't think of what to do. I knew how bad Miley could be. I had experienced it. I didn't say anything. I just prayed that Justin wouldn't tell Miley, and that Elsa would be safe.

But I had a feeling it was a prayer that wasn't going to be answered.

(Miley POV)

I could kill that Elsa girl.

I knew there was something going on the minute she walked into the classroom. Ever since she came, Justin couldn't take her eyes off her.

He told me at lunch. He asked if I could go with him to somewhere private as he needed to speak to me. I went with him, naturally thinking he wanted to ask me out on a date or something as usual.

But no.

He told me he was breaking up with me as he loved that Elsa girl more.

I will get that Elsa tomorrow, you see if I don't.

And I might as well beat up that soppy, sad, pathetic little thing called Ashlynn while I'm at it.

* * *

OoOoOoOh!111

Hope you enjoyed, and remember, if you want an OC, keep an eye out in my intros and outros of this story for when I am going to do it.

See you Enderpeeps later,

Lizzie

Endergoddess and supreme Blaze slayer.


	4. The Truth

Hello!

A new chapter is here1!

Sorry about the wait, I was on holiday and was too lazy to do anything except go to the beach:) PWEASE DONT SCREAM AT ME!

I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter, if you don't, scream, if you did, leave a review yada yada hvabhlvbruakjlvuyeraul!1

LEZZGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

(Ashlynn Pov)

Today was the worst day of my life, and I've had quite a few bad day in my life, but this one made everything else seem almost happy.

It all started when I walked into school. I was late because I had a dentist appointment, and I came in at breaktime. I rounded a corner and I saw what I knew was coming from the first day. Miley and Elsa were fighting, surrounded by a huge crowd, most of which were cheering.

Suddenly I saw the worst thing coming. Elsa had tripped over backwards and Miley was raising her foot to kick her.

There was only one thing I could do.

I teleported.

I fixed my eyes on the spot between Miley and Elsa, narrowed my purple eyes and then felt my self flying through space.

I knew it was the wrong decision the minute I did it. But I couldn't stop it now.

I landed with a thud between the two girls, then opened my eyes.

The playground fell silent. Everyone stared at me.

Then Miley rounded on me, calling me a freak and mocking me. Everyone else was backing away.

I felt rage boiling up inside of me and I lashed out to hit her, but Miley was ready for me. She deflected my arm and then pushed me. All I can remember is some people laughing, a thud and then blackness.

(Elsa POV)

I couldn't bear to look. What had she done to Ashlynn? Miley turned round from watching Ashlynn with a look of satisfaction on her face, a look which quickly turned into a look of pure evil. She turned round to me and said, "now you've seen, maybe you'll agree with me," she snarled.

"No, I won't," I yelled, and stamped my foot in anger.

That's when it happened.

The thing that I had been dreading and trying to avoid.

A pool of ice started spreading across the surface of the playground. Miley slipped and fell, which I must say made me smile. Everyone looked at me in horror, and some were backing away. By now the ice had spread all across the playground and travelled up the walls of the school. I turned and ran all the way back into the school.

(Ashlynn POV)

I had come out of the hospital wing and was walking back to class when I heard someone whispering in the toilets," _Conceal, don't feel,"_ So naturally I investigated.

It was Elsa.

I ran to her and she hugged me.

She dried her eyes and said to me," It's time I told you some things. I am Elsa, Princess of Arundelle, and this is my story..."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Frozen stuff, yada, yada etc.

Hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review, and I will see you all LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Lizzie

Endergoddess and Supreme Blaze Slayer


	5. Confessions

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY I IS BACK!

Please review if you want me to carry on with this, and by the way, this story has had almost 500 views, so thanks you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories, it really means a lot to me:D

Now the cheesy bit is done, LETS CARRY ON WITH THE SCREAMING!

Ashlynn: Seriously stop screaming, it's giving me a headache.

Lizzie: I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE! I HAVE MAJESTIC AUTHOUR POWERS! ON WITH THE SCREAMING!

Ashlynn: Oh God. *Walks away casually*

PLEASE ENJOY, FUNFOREVERYONE! SORRY IF THIS SEEMS A RUSH, IM DOING THIS AT 9:15PM UK TIME AND I NEED TO DO THINGS OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE SCREAMING PARENTS. NEVER GOOD.:D :D :D IF YOU HADN'T GUESSED, IM PRETTY HYPER:D

Also, check out my new one shot collection:D

HERE WE GO!

* * *

"You're a Princess?" gasped Ashlynn.

"Yep, I guess," Elsa smiled.

"Why did your parents not have you home schooled or something?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well, because of my powers," Elsa explained. "They thought it would be better if I was around other people, that it would help me. But today it slipped out."

Ashlynn didn't know what to think. Her new bestfriend was a princess, and not only that, she had magical ice powers, given to her at birth.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. You probably think I'm a freak," Elsa started crying again.

"No I don't. If anyone's a freak, it's me," I said.

Elsa raised her head. "Why?"

"I'm an Endergirl hybrid," I explained.

"That explains your purple eyes and the teleportation then," Elsa said.

"Yep, I've had my powers since birth as well. Sometimes I think of them as more of a curse than a gift," Ashlynn sighed.

"You're lucky. At least you can't hurt people with them," Elsa said.

"I can sort of. I can break bones and make cuts, but nothing too serious." Ashlynn said cheerily.

"Nothing serious. NOTHING SERIOUS?" Elsa laughed. It was good to be happy again.

But then her face went grave as she remembered the accident that had happened when she was a mere child.

"I can hurt people. I'll never forgive myself for what I did," she murmured.

"What. What did you do?" asked Ashlynn, concerned.

" I almost killed my sister," Elsa said.

"YOU WHAT?" Ashlynn screamed.

"Yep," said Elsa.

"What did you do?" asked Ashlynn shocked.

"Well, it was snowing one night and my sister woke me up, telling me she wanted to play. So naturally, we went downstairs to the ballroom, where I made it snow. We built a snowman, played around, you know. But then she wanted to go jumping. So as she was jumping along, I was using my magic to make more jumps. But then I slipped and fell. My sister was oblivious to this and kept on jumping. She was about to fall so I shot out my hand and... well... something exploded from my hand and she fell to the floor, unconscious. She got better, thank God," Elsa sighed.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Ashlynn.

"I know.

" I've never played with my sister since," Elsa explained.

Suddenly the bell rang for afternoon lessons.

"Oh my God, what do I do?" Elsa whispered, as a flurry of students walked past them in the corridor. "I can't go back to class, I can't!"

"Don't worry," Ashlynn said. "I have a plan. Go to the hospital wing and act really ill. Make sure they send you home. Oh, and if they ask for your parents phone number, give them mine."

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see," Ashlynn grinned.

* * *

YAY! CLIFFHANGERS! MUCH FUN! SCREAMING! MORE SCREAMING! SCREAMING IS FUN!

Ashlynn: ER MA GERD WHY?/

Lizzie: BECAUSE SCREAMING!

Ashlynn: Ok, ermmmm, I'm just gonna go over here...

Lizzie: Whereeeeee are you going?

Ashlynn: I'm just running away from youuuuuuuuuuuuuu... and your screaming.

Lizzie: I don't think so. *Teleports Ashlynn back to her.*

Ashlynn: Oh, you stopped screaming. Yay!

Lizzie: NO!NO! I DID NOT!

Ashlynn: *Rage Quit*

Lizzie: Please be sure to favourite and review, all dat fun jazz, and I need to go scream at Ashlynn so BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I will see you next chapter.

*vanishes in a cloud of endersparkles*


End file.
